


Westminster Abbey

by Whispering_Imp



Series: Postcard Whispers [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial
Genre: Competition, Other, Villains, World Domination, postcard story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a "Postcard" micro fiction, each story will consist of at most 250 words, making it just about the right length to fit on the back of a postcard. The stories will cover various themes.</p><p>The first postcard was sent just in time to anticipate the releasing of a new Jaguar #GoodToBeBad commercial. It is time for world domination.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>When two man race to claim the world, London will be the first to fall.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Westminster Abbey

  

The bomb detonated as planned, taking out a small portion of West London underground. The pipes that started leaking will go unnoticed until it's too late. When the buildings above start crumbling... then the terror will begin. There will be no one to turn to, for those that once governed, will all be dead. And from the least expected places, a hero will arise, as all heros do. He will lend strength to the people. He will give hope. The citizens of Great Britain will unit under his leadership, and through their cooperation with him the nation will be reborn!

This hero-to-be set down his cup and saucer. The helicopter is waiting. It is a rather lucky coincidence that he shall escape the oncoming storm. Outside, lights from the city shown in silent brilliance. To build a better world, one must first destroy the old. It's a pity England will be the first to go.

As he straightened his tie, he noticed the news headline flashing on the telly: "Global summit catastrophe. World leaders buried." He frowned, but was quickly distracted by the ringing phone. He took it with concealed annoyance. "Ah, Mister Cumberbatch. This is a pleasant surprise. Celebrating your success in world domination?"

The voice on the other end was smug. "Indeed. I'd love to have you at the party, Senator Hiddleston."

 

 


End file.
